The Organization with Hearts
by ReadinWriter
Summary: Lexia number 14 in the organization is about to find out how fun and crazy it can be when the whole organization gets hearts. Yaoi later in the story! No OC pairings. Bad at summaries please read and review!


The Organization With Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts trust me the only thing i own is Lexia she is my original character

RW: Heylo! This is my first fan-fiction so please go easy on me i used my best grammar which is probably still not the best so if you must correct my grammar errors fine but don't go overboard please. Constructive criticism is welcome and this story will keep going as long as i get one POSITIVE review thank you.

Warning: there will be yaoi eventually don't like don't read thanks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ Lexia woke on that particular bright day and the solid white walls of the castle enhanced that brightness. She brushed her shoulder length silver hair out of her face revealing a pair of somewhat dull yet mischievous grey eyes. She sighed it was going to be an extremely long day. The first day in which the whole castle had hearts. She had to smile at this it had been a while so it was a relief to finally have a heart again. Though she knew it would take some getting used to for some and for others…_

_ "Lexia!" Demyx yelled as he came into the room making Lexia fall off the bed. _

_ "What Demyx?" she asked in an annoyed tone. _

_ "We have hearts," he answered cheerfully. Lexia face palmed. Demyx was a good person but a bit clueless. Then suddenly Demyx jumped up "I have to tell Zexy!" He ran out of the room. Lexia shook her head Zexion was the kind of person she would think to not have feelings even with a heart. She got up sighed and in the same black coat that she and everyone else in the dang castle wore. She walked out of the room the castle seemed to have gotten a cheery feeling but that just figured. _

_ Then "hey Lexia" came a taunting voice. She turned to see the crazy red headed fire element smiling wickedly at her._

_ "Hey there moron, get rejected by Roxas again?" _

_ His smile vanished and his eyes narrowed "watch yourself number 14." _

_ She smirked "Oh I am so scared," She replied sarcastically. Lexia could tell he was going to reply with something cruel but a voice came._

_ "Now number 8 and number 14 play nicely," The pink haired member of the organization stepped in._

_ Axel replied "don't tell me what to do Marly." _

_ Marluxia grinned devilishly "Or what? You'll get Sora to destroy us again?" He asked._

_ Axel looked surprised then replied, "As I recall it was your fault in the first place." Marluxia and Axel both looked furious this was not going to end well… _

_ "Number 11 number 8 stop right now!" _

_ Marluxia instantly turned a bright shade of pink and replied "yes…s….sorry Vexen," Lexia rolled her eyes. Axel was glaring daggers at Marluxia and Vexen. Vexen stood there expression emotionless and Marluxia was still bright pink. _

_ They stood like this for a while until Vexen said "Marluxia I need some help will you assist me please?" Marluxia nodded and followed Vexen as he walked away. _

_ Axel walked past Lexia mumbling "….blow up lab….destroy garden" before disappearing in a portal. Lexia sighed once more it really was going to be a long day. Now there was nothing wrong with the people in the castle…. oh wait yes there is every single one of them was crazy, gay, or both but she did not really care. _

_ Roxas then walked in the hall looking curiously at Lexia he then asked "I don't want to know, do I?" she shook her head and he said "Lexia go get me an ice cream." _

_ Lexia gave him the you are crazy look then asked, "Why should I?" _

_ He smirked "because I'm your superior and you have to do what I say" he said simply. _

_ She winced that one was always used on her but to tell the truth she did not give a damn about her superiors so Lexia mumbled "go get your own ice cream." _

_ He frowned then as he walked past he said, "You will regret this" _

_ she just smiled and said, "Better go find your boyfriend," he just mumbled something incoherent and disappeared. She sighed and roamed the castle there was nothing to do just then sailor moon came by the same wacky frown plastered on his face wow it did not seem like things had changed much. _

_ Saix stooped in front of her and asked "Don't you have a mission or something?" _

_ Lexia replied "don't you have to go suck up to Xemnas or something?" _

_ He looked angered and said "Do not disrespect me number 14." _

_ Lexia just sighed and said "yeah….sorry Saix" Then she mumbled something under her breath. He gave her one more suspicious look before walking away. Even though living in the castle with newly found hearts would be difficult it sure would have its advantages._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

RW: Yah... I know my grammar is pretty bad but I will try to find a Beta Reader(If anyone wants to help) but in the meantime review! You shall get...cake because cookies are so overated.


End file.
